youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Patty Mayo
Patrick Thomas Tarmey, better known online as Patty Mayo, is an American entrepreneur and YouTube prankster-turned-vlogger best known for his bounty hunting crime drama series and stringing vlogs. He is the former owner of Boston businesses Paramotor Tours, Abington Airsoft and Abington Zombie Apocolypse, under the name Patrick Tarmey. These were all sold when he moved to CA. History Early days Patrick Thomas joined YouTube on November 12, 2013https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEYLdM2bdhmw-TS3c0TjFNw/about and spent the following two years producing roughly a dozen reasonably popular prank videos. Beginning to experience significant demonetization issues affecting his earnings, Thomas elected to create a crime drama series where his character would be a bail bondsman agent or "bounty hunter." A profession that in the series his character describes as "one of the first jobs as an adult I ever had..." Branding the series as the "Southland Bounty Hunters" in reference to the geographic locale of southern California in which the show is set. The general synopsis for the series is Thomas portraying a character based on the experiences of a bondsman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IgS8cnP-YQ& Rise in viewership Bringing along his longtime girlfriend Kayla as camerawoman, Thomas began producing 10-20 minute episodes as scripted vlogs, detailing the work involved in finding and apprehending wanted fugitives. This scripted series romoaticsed and exeggerated exotic nature of the bounty profession. This combined with quality filming and editing accompanying each video which resulted in his viewcount skyrocketed through the summer months of 2017. In early June of 2017, Thomas acquired a new character in the form bounty hunting partner. This character was protrayed by fellow YouTuber DeMar "Bounty Hunter D." Their cutting wit and chemistry, in addition to adding more dangerous fugitives to the seires, led to an increase in viewership through the latter part of the summer, during which time Thomas hit one million subscribers. The duo briefly parted ways after an altercation in their personal lives but publicly reunited and buried the hatchet in November of 2017.https://youtu.be/hheNv9c5V4k?t=2m40s Current events Thomas' video release levels reduced significantly in the latter half of November for several reasons. This was partly due to a reappearing illness related to a stunt that caused a head injury that nearly cost him his life, Thomas decided to take a break from the series to provide him time to recover.https://youtu.be/hheNv9c5V4k?t=6m14s Secondly, he and Kayla had simultaneously begun production of a live show related to their part-time work as stringers, documenting their attempts to capture footage of dangerous events and natural disasters in California.https://youtu.be/55TkE7aGis0?t=59s After his hiatus and recovery Thomas deiced to revitalize his show as a deputy for a fictional Sheriff's department.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W84KNiQduI Equipment Thomas' character generally appears in videos wearing Southland Bounty Hunters clothing merchandise, augmented through the inclusion of various levels of body armor sporting his badge. Vehicle-wise, Thomas has been known to drive both a blacked-out Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor equipped with strobe lights and a spotlight, as well as a black Dodge truck equipped with a video communications/surveillance suite in lieu of a flatbed.https://youtu.be/hheNv9c5V4k?t=5m19s Though initially he did not possess a license to run his CVPI's ELS lights. Sponsors Since his early days, Thomas has been sponsored by Edubirdie.com, a company whose support Thomas credits as being invaluable for funding the switch from prank videos to more serious and scripted bounty hunting videos during the preceding YouTube monitization issues. He has also received smaller sponsorships from companies like EvoGimbals who occasionally supply him with gear. Personal life Thomas's longtime girlfriend Kayla plays a significant role in the channel's operation; in addition to being Patrick's first bounty hunting partner, she currently serves as the main camerawoman of the operation, and assists in major behind-the-scenes administrative work necessary to locate and apprehend fugitives. Thomas also runs a second channel with more intimate content related to his personal life called "Extra Mayo".https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuddYHZED-yE-DBtImJRf0w Though much of the content is related to his life with his girlfriend Kayla, members of Thomas' family occasionally make cameo appearances. Controversy Some interesting controversies relating to Mr. Tarmey which have come to light: *Former Police Officer proves Patty's series to be a scripted drama *His old Linkedin profile *His old Twitter account *A reuploaded Vimeo clip *Enterprise News article *Fox News article *Enterprise News article *Tarmey Corp business website *Abington Zombie Apocolypse Vimeo clip *Boston Globe news article References This page was created on December 4, 2017 by Eizen. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers